supermariowiifandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Land
Virtual Console (3DS) |genre=2D Platformer |modes=Single player |ratings= |platforms=Game Boy, Virtual Console (Nintendo 3DS) |input= |media= }} Super Mario Land is a game originally released as a launch title for the Game Boy in 1989 and later rereleased for the Nintendo 3DS's Virtual Console in 2011. Unlike preceding platform games of the ''Mario'' franchise, the game takes place in Sarasaland rather than the Mushroom Kingdom. Super Mario Land also introduced the character Princess Daisy, this game's damsel in distress. An evil alien named Tatanga is the main villain, and most enemies in the game are not related to creatures found in earlier Mario games. Unlike previous Super Mario games, Super Mario Land was not developed by Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo's EAD division but by Nintendo R&D1, with Gunpei Yokoi as guiding producer. The game is the first (and shortest) of the three Super Mario Land games, its sequels being Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins (which marks the first appearance of Wario) and Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 (which is the first installment in the ''Wario Land'' series). They were originally excluded from the main Super Mario series, but were included alongside the more traditional games for the 30th anniversary of Super Mario Bros. , and the history page from the Mario Portal and "The official home for Mario" websites[https://www.nintendo.co.jp/character/mario/collection/search.html#?g=series&v=mariobros Super Mario game collection, Mario Portal website (Japanese)]The official home for Mario - Super Mario games. Story Story from the Instruction Booklet Once upon a time, there was a peaceful world called Sarasaland. In this world there were 4 kingdoms named Birabuto, Muda, Easton and Chai. One day, the skies of Sarasaland were suddenly covered by a huge black cloud. From a crack in this cloud, the unknown space monster Tatanga emerged to try to conquer Sarasaland. Tatanga hypnotized the people of all the kingdoms so that he could control them in any way he liked. In this way he took over Sarasaland. Now, he wants to marry Princess Daisy of Sarasaland and make her his queen. Mario came to know of these events, and he has started on a journey to the Chai Kingdom where Princess Daisy is held captive, in order to restore peace to Sarasaland. Can Mario defeat Tatanga, release people from his interstellar hypnosis, and rescue Princess Daisy? It's all up to you and Mario's skill. Go for it Mario! In order to save Daisy, Mario must make his way through all of the four kingdoms, defeating the enemies that inhabit them. The four kingdoms are led by the Sphinx King Totomesu, sea dragon Dragonzamasu, moai Hiyoihoi, and cloud Biokinton. After beating Biokinton, Mario, in his plane the Sky Pop, must battle Tatanga himself in his heavily armed ship, the Pagosu. After defeating Tatanga, Mario rescues Daisy and the two ride off together in a spaceship. It is revealed in the sequel, Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins, that Wario used the events in this game to take over Mario's castle. Tatanga is seen with a Golden Coin, presumably working under Wario. Description from the Nintendo eShop Ancient ruins, giant crabs, Koopa Troopas, flying stone heads, and hungry sharks await you in this rerelease of the 1989 Game Boy™ game. In the beautiful kingdom of Sarasaland, a mysterious alien has appeared and hypnotized the inhabitants while kidnapping Princess Daisy™ for himself! Travel over land, in the air, and underwater as Mario™ runs, jumps, and bounces his way to fortune and glory on his mission to save Princess Daisy and restore peace! Ancient ruins, tempestuous waters, and brand new challenges await! Gameplay ''Super Mario Land is very much similar to previous Mario platformer games. The allows the player to jump, while the is the action command, and will make Mario run faster. The controls where Mario walks or runs. Also the player can pause anytime with the . Jumping on an enemy will defeat it, and the player will earn points for doing so. When Mario is Superball Mario, or if he is driving the Marine Pop or Sky Pop, the will fire out projectiles at Mario's enemies. All the Bosses, except for Biokinton and Tatanga, can either be beaten by physical attack, or by jumping on a switch behind the Boss. Collecting 100 coins will gain Mario an extra life, and if he manages to earn 100,000 points (done by defeating enemies, as mentioned above), he will gain an extra continue, usable in the event all lives are lost. Mario is vulnerable in his small size, but when he gets a Super Mushroom, he will grow slightly in size and is now able to take damage without losing a life. However, if he does get hit in this state, he will turn back into normal Mario. If Mario collects a Superball Flower, he will become Superball Mario, and will be able to shoot Superballs at his enemies. If Mario happens to find the rare item, the Star, he will become invincible, and be able to defeat any enemy just by touching it. The effects wear off over time, however. At the end of every non-boss level, the player reaches a Goal tower with two entrances. The lower entrance takes Mario directly to the next stage, while the upper entrance sends him to a Bonus Game for the chance to win either a flower or a maximum of three extra lives. Controls Game Boy * : Jump * : Run; throw Superball (as Superball Mario) * : Move * : Pause Nintendo 3DS * : Jump * : Run; throw Superball (as Superball Mario) * : Move * : Pause Hard mode After beating the main game, the Mushroom icon on the title screen changes to Mario's head. A game begun from this has additional enemies spread throughout the levels, though no further changes occur. Beating the "Mario head" game unlocks a level select. As the game has no battery backup, the title screen reverts to the standard version on switching the Game Boy off, resetting the game or the batteries running out. Enemies About 30 different kinds of enemies appear in Super Mario Land. Most of them are exclusively found in a certain kingdom. The only recurring enemy of previous Mario titles is the Piranha Plant, which goes under its Japanese name Pakkun Flower. A few creatures are related to enemies of earlier Mario games, but most of them are unique to Super Mario Land. Notably, their English names are generally very similar or identical to the Japanese names, with the only exception being Kumo, which is not the case for other localizations of Super Mario platformers. Common enemies Birabuto Kingdom enemies Muda Kingdom enemies Easton Kingdom enemies Chai Kingdom enemies Levels Revision Later printings of the game featured alterations to the soundtrackThe Cutting Room Floor's page on Super Mario Land, TCRF.net. Retrieved August 8, 2016 and fixed the screen wraparound glitch of the original release. Unusually for a Virtual Console version, the 3DS release of Super Mario Land is based on the original version rather than the 1.1 revision. Development Super Mario Land was initially set to be the pack-in game for the Game Boy. However, of Bullet-Proof Software managed to convince NOA president that would have wider appealIGN: Video interview with Alexey Pajitnov. The game was developed by Nintendo R&D 1 rather than by Nintendo EAD, making it the first Super Mario platformer to not be developed by EAD. Gunpei Yokoi acted as the producer and future R&D manager Satoru Okada was the director. Hirokazu Tanaka handled the sound effects and soundtrack. Soundtrack To tie in with the game's Japanese release, an original soundtrack for the game was published in that region by Nippon Columbia, featuring arrangements of ten of Tanaka's compositions by Ikuro Fugiwara, and performed by the "Mario Freaks Orchestra." Reception Sales The game received great sales, being the best selling Game Boy game with over 18.17 million copies sold, and the third best selling portable ''Mario'' game, only being surpassed by New Super Mario Bros. and Mario Kart DS. Gallery MarioSML.jpg|Mario SML Daisy.png|Daisy Kingtotometsuartwork.PNG|King Totomesu SML Dragonzamasu Alternate Artwork.png|Dragonzamasu Pionpiartwork2.PNG|Pionpi Media Glitches References in later games *''Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins: This game is a direct sequel to ''Super Mario Land. According to the instruction manual, Wario took over Mario's castle while he was at Sarasaland. *''Super Smash Bros. Melee: One of Peach's alternate costumes is based on Daisy's classic design. *WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!: The microgame Grow Wario Grow features Mario's sprite and background graphics from ''Super Mario Land. *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl: A remix of the Easton Kingdom's theme appears as one of the randomly-collectible music CDs for the World 1-2 version of Mushroomy Kingdom, as well as The Subspace Emissary's The Path to the Ruins (underground segment), The Ruins, and the parts of The Great Maze which are based on those two stages. *Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games: A medley of ''Super Mario Land music was featured as one of the songs in Figure Skating Pairs. *''New Super Mario Bros.: One of the methods for defeating Bowser and his skeletal self involves pressing a switch near the end of the bridge, like in ''Super Mario Land. *''Super Mario 3D Land: Like above, the method for defeating Bowser, his mimics, and his skeletal self involves pressing a switch, like in ''Super Mario Land. *''Mario Kart 8: In the Water Park's submarine building, there is a sign which says that submarines were first used in 1989, which references the Marine Pop sections and the release year of ''Super Mario Land. *''Paper Mario: Color Splash: A remixed version of the ''Super Mario Land credits theme is present in this game in the Roshambo Temples. *''Super Mario Run: The Remix 10 song contains a portion of the Dungeon theme. *WarioWare Gold: This game contains a microgame based off of ''Super Mario Land, which involves Mario throwing Superballs at enemies. *''Super Mario Maker 2: The Superball Flower is an obtainable power-up for the ''Super Mario Bros. style. Using it replaces the stage music with a remix of the Super Mario Land Ground Theme, and the "level clear" and "lose a life" themes with their Super Mario Land counterparts. Trivia *This is the first Super Mario title not to feature Princess Toadstool or Toads, and the second Super Mario title not to feature Bowser or the Mushroom Kingdom. *The back of the package and the Nintendo eShop description for the game state that Koopa Troopas appear, when in fact, only Bombshell Koopas appear. It also mentions "giant crabs," despite no crabs appearing in the game. *''Super Mario Land'' is notable for its inclusion of unique and different sound effects compared to the traditional Super Mario titles. External Links *Japanese site *Japanese Virtual Console site *North American site *Nintendo UK site References